


Life is but a Game of Chess

by Call_Me_Tears



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Always so much angst, Angst, Character Study, M/M, Sorry it's short, non cannon divergent, the others are mentioned but they don't have big parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Tears/pseuds/Call_Me_Tears
Summary: Life is a game of chess for Marvin, and Marvin always wins.But this time Marvin didn't want to.





	Life is but a Game of Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t expect regular updates, this is just something I wrote and I have something I’m writing now but that might be it for a while. This is something I thought of while listening to the chess game, and it went from there. I don’t know really, but I hope you like it! Sorry it’s short. <3

Marvin loved winning. Life is a game of chess, and in Marvin’s game, he was the black king, waiting for the other king to take the turn. For most of his life, he thought the other king was any random person he would get into a conflict with, they would play, and when Marvin would win, the game would reset, and he would find another to play with, whether is be his wife, his child, his therapist, a co-worker, anyone he could play with, he would play this life game of chess. Everyone in his life was a different piece, whether it be a pawn he would rant and rave too, sacrificing the guy so he could get his anger out on someone, or how own child, a rook, a piece that could change the course of a game. For years, Marvin thought his games could be played with anyone, at anytime.   
Then, he met Whizzer Brown.   
Whizzer, at the beginning, was never good at chess. Marvin would plan strategically, looking three, five, sometimes ten moves ahead, always taking Whizzer’s pieces, trapping Whizzer in situation where if a piece moved, Marvin would be able to take it. Marvin would also sometimes have smaller games of chess, where each side started out with less pieces that a full game. Marvin would win those.   
Marvin always won.   
In all his years playing chess with people, Marvin never lost a game. He never found anyone who could play this game called life better than him. Then, Marvin challenged Whizzer to a game, one with a full board, one that was real, and not in Marvin’s head.   
Whizzer wins.   
Marvin could feel himself getting closed in on. He could feel Whizzer getting closer and closer to a checkmate, so he sacrificed his best piece. His queen. His Whizzer. He had the upper hand now, he had Whizzer right where he wanted him, trapped, and Marvin could tell that he had the man in checkmate, a move away from winning, but there was something stopping from moving that last piece and knocking over Whizzer’s white king.   
Whizzer left, and for two years, Marvin thought he had won, thought he had Whizzer. But he never moved that last piece, filing away that game in the back of his mind, never finishing it. For two years, it was just there. Marvin could never make that last move.   
When Marvin saw Whizzer again, that game he’d been keeping alive reamerges. The pieces still in place, and he looks over this game he hadn’t touched in two years. Marvin could see what he had done two years ago. He reaches for his rook, the one that represented his son, and he moves it away. Whizzer was now no longer in checkmate. And Whizzer moves his pawn, and gains his queen back. Marin does the same.   
They played their game over the next few months, and this time, neither felt the need to win. They each got back pieces, their rooks, Charlotte and Cordelia, Marvin took back his knight and his other rook, Mendel and Trina, and Whizzer got his own rook, Jason. For the first time, they had fun. They were having fun. They weren’t playing to win, but rather, playing because playing is fun. They were happy to just chase each other, never actually follow through.  
And then something bad happened.   
Whizzer was hospitalized, and soon the game was no longer fun. Marvin was winning, and he didn’t want to. He didn’t like winning anymore. Winning sucked. Why did he like it before? What was fun about winning before that he never noticed before?   
Soon enough, Whizzer’s king was in front of Marvins. Marvin didn’t do anything but move his pieces around Whizzers, as his lover took his, little by little, egging him on, trying to get him to take his king, to take him, to win.   
Marvin would just watch the game, making stupid mistakes, and when Whizzer asked if he wanted to try again, Marvin said no. He would just make the same move again and again. He wouldn’t take back a single thing.   
But then, Marvin had no pieces left. The last thing to go was his queen, and then, he was left with no other options. He couldn’t run. All he could do, was win. So Marvin moved his king, and knocked Whizzer’s own white king over with his black one, and he won.   
Marvin hated winning.


End file.
